


welcome to the fallout

by Doranwen



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: Nina knew she'd burned bridges, but it took the conversation in the break room to show her just how charred some relationships had become.





	welcome to the fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Gaslight. Nina's story grabbed me and wouldn't let me go till I wrote something, good or not.
> 
> Title taken from Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. That song fits Nina at the end of When Push Comes to Shove so perfectly it's amazing.

Nina maintains a tight a grip on her face's emotional mask as she begs for redemption. Gary's matter-of-fact comments, though blunt, are not nearly as painful as Rachel's sharp rebuffs. She expected nothing else from him; from Rachel, she had hoped for forgiveness. She clings brokenly to that hope even as the other two walk out the door. She freezes her face in place; the alternative is crying again and she has done more of that lately than she wants to admit, even to Dr. Rosen. She understands Rachel's sense of betrayal; she deserves exactly what she's getting from everyone.


End file.
